


Anyone Can do it to a Steam Train

by Skimblegod



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skimblegod/pseuds/Skimblegod
Summary: Pearl wants to spice things up. Rusty's willing to take anything she throws at him.
Relationships: Pearl/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 10





	Anyone Can do it to a Steam Train

**Author's Note:**

> After ages of lurking, I decided it was time to give writing another shot. Here’s my first (but hopefully not only) contribution to the STEX fandom. I might turn this into a series of one-shots if there’s demand or the mood strikes me. God knows we need more Prusty smut, hehe. Anyways, enjoy!

“ _I bought this yesterday for both of us. We’ll open it together when I get home. Hope you like it. —Pearl_ ”

Rusty’s stomach churned in excitement as he read the note in his hands. He’d just gotten home after a long day of hauling loads of gravel. On the front step of the shed he shared with his girlfriend Pearl was a recently delivered package. His mind churned with ideas. Control had been keeping both of them pretty busy over the past few weeks. Their schedules were at such odds that they hadn’t had much time to spend together. And even less that didn’t leave them too exhausted to do anything. Rusty just hoped whatever she had in mind would help alleviate that.

When Pearl arrived home that evening, she found Rusty waiting for her on the sofa. She greeted him with a peck on the lips. “So what’s this big surprise you told me all about?” He asked after pulling away.

She grinned before leading him by the hand into their shared bedroom. “I was talking to Buffy and Ashley and they told me about how they rotate frequently in the bedroom.” Pearl slit the box open and held it out towards her boyfriend. “And I thought maybe we could try something out to, uh, spice things up.” Rusty tossed aside the tissue paper. His eyes widened when he saw what he’d been waiting for all afternoon.

It was a strap-on. Six-inch blue silicon fitted onto a leather harness. There was a brief silence. Sixty-five million possibilities ran through Rusty’s head as he stared at it.

“What do you think?” Pearl questioned while trying to read his expression. “I can return it if it’s not-”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. If it’s what you want, I’m more than happy to try it with you.” They’d had plenty of sex before, but never anything that adventurous. And most of all Rusty had certainly never had anything up his rear-valve. The prospect was intimidating, but what he had told Pearl wasn’t a lie. As long as she was the one behind the harness, he felt like he could experiment with anything.

They both got undressed. Rusty removed his codpiece and coal tender, Pearl her skirt and corset. She slipped the harness on and turned towards her boyfriend. She felt silly with the silicone cock dangling between her legs. But once she looked Rusty in the eyes and saw his submissive leer paired with his hardened spike, any negativity was whisked away. At least on Pearl’s end. As she made her way up to him, it wasn’t hard to notice the timid look he kept casting down at the toy.

“Hey,” She cupped his cheek in her hand. “It’s okay if you’re nervous. So am I. We’ll work through it. Together.” Rusty paused as if to contemplate her words. Finally, he let out a deep breath.

“Okay.”

He deftly kissed her hand before mounting the bed. Pearl sighed in relief. Rusty bent over on all fours, ass sticking out. Pearl got onto her knees behind him. She felt a wave of arousal as she took in the sight before her: Rusty with his legs spread, rear-valve ready for her. She bit her lip. He was perfect. “Could you maybe start a little slow?” He asked meekly, face partially obscured by his shoulder.

She nodded. “Of course. And don’t hesitate to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” Pearl slid the tip of the strap over and around the entrance of his valve. She reveled in the miniature groans he made. So far so good.

For Rusty, the contact against such an unexplored zone felt odd. But it didn’t take much for him to start basking in it. He felt the strap align with his hole as she prepared to make the next move. Rusty let out a gradual moan as she finally entered him. She paused to let him adjust to the size.

“How does that feel?” Pearl inquired, rubbing circles into his lower back.

“Uhn, incredible,” he groaned breathlessly. Though she hadn’t begun yet, the new sensation of being filled was already intoxicating. Was this how she felt when the roles were reversed?

Rusty shifted his hips around the strap-on, subliminally begging for more. Pearl was more than happy to comply. Her thrusts began slow and shallow before they steadily gained traction. Rusty moaned in tune to every movement. His engine chuffed like he was towing bricks uphill. He gripped the sheets with all he could muster. Starlight, this was amazing. He never would’ve known his valve to be this sensitive, but it was gladly welcome. Usually when they had sex, he was the one who maintained control. And while he certainly enjoyed the role, there had been times when he wanted nothing more than to simply be dominated by Pearl. Being beneath her like this was relaxing to him. He could simply hang in there and not have to worry how he was performing. Pearl had granted his wish a few times, but it was still a rare occurrence. Maybe too much for his liking. He needed more. It’d been on his list of things to bring up for a while, but he found the subject awkward. Now as she ravaged his valve; he decided that when they were done, he would finally ask her to take control more often.

Meanwhile, Pearl’s experience wasn’t far off from that of her boyfriend. She hadn’t expected to get used to the repetitive motion so early on. But it came as naturally as walking. She eased into the role like a cold bath. Pearl pushed her stamina in an attempt to keep up with Rusty’s needs as well as her own. She ran her hands up and down his back, pulling him towards her. When his spine arched, Pearl couldn’t help but cast an affectionate smile down at him. The strap-on wasn’t double headed, but what was lost in that regard was recuperated in the experience. Watching Rusty lose himself under her touch like this was rare. Whenever they were together, his number one priority was her gratification, both physically and emotionally. It was incredibly sweet, but sometimes Pearl would have to remind him to think about his needs too. The prospect of taking more than she gave made her queasy. So by taking the high ground like this, she felt she could properly return the favor and balance the scale. She made a mental note to talk to him about this once they finished.

“I think I’m getting close,” Rusty panted. Pearl broke out of her thoughts and sped up her hips. The volume of his moans increased in conjunction with the bed’s creaks. She reached down and started to pump his spike. Rusty gave a particularly sporadic moan. The extra stimulation pushed him further to the edge and it wasn’t long before he reached his peak. He let out a long whistle and at last came into Pearl’s hand. He collapsed into the comforter as she pulled out. The sound of both panting reverberated throughout the shed.

She tossed the strap off and turned Rusty over to plant a kiss on his lips. “How was that?”

Rusty let himself cool down before responding. “We should spice things up more often.”

Pearl smiled and kissed him again. Both melted into the touch. The passion they shared for each other burned as bright as Rusty’s firebox. It quickly mounted until Pearl began to grind her hips against him. She softly moaned against his mouth. Suddenly, Rusty became aware of his girlfriend’s wetness on his thigh.

“What about you?” He asked as the kiss was broken. In the midst of the action, he’d forgotten it wasn’t double-ended.

“Well, I was hoping you could help me out.” She motioned over to the toy, abandoned on the opposite end of the bed. Rusty’s face enveloped into a grin once he took the hint.

They were going to have an entertaining rest of the night…


End file.
